


Send the police, mama is killing my mommy!

by com_st



Series: Rhea [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Misunderstandings, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: "We just got a call from a little girl who reported that her mother was killing her mommy and asked to send the police soon," Roan said, but there was something strange in his tone."Is there something you're not telling me?" Anya asked suspiciously."The call was from Clarke and Lexa daughter."orThe one where Clarke and Lexa's daughter misunderstands something and ends up involving the police.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Rhea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065731
Comments: 35
Kudos: 457





	Send the police, mama is killing my mommy!

Agent Anya was ringing the bell for 3 minutes until someone replied from the intercom. 

"Who the hell is this?" It was Lexa Woods, showing the arrogant part of her side. That one whos appears if you are suddenly wake up at 2am in the morning.

"Lexa, it's Anya."

Lexa mumbled something, and a moment later, the intercom is off.

When Anya wait in front of the house dor, she thought back at the phone call she receives just moments ago: the reason why she went to the Woods house. 

_30 minutes ago_

Anya was sitting in her police car when her radio ring. With the right hand, she pulled it out from her pocket and answered.

"Agent Anya here."

"Anya"

"Roan?"

"We just got a call from a little girl who reported that her mother was killing her mommy and asked to send the police soon," Roan said, but there was something strange in his tone.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"The call was from Rhea."

"Rhea?" Anya repeated startled. "Rhea, like the five-year-old Lexa and Clarke daughter?"

"Yes, Anya," Roan repeated. "I don't know the details, but all she said besides her name and address was: "Send the police, mama is killing my mommy."

Anya was speechless. The other one in the line just sighed.

"We know the family, and we both know that this isn't right..."

Right, 'cause Lexa loves her wife immensely. Anya couldn't think of a greater love shared between two people.

"... So I thought it would be best to send someone who knows them. And you're perfect for the job since you're very close to the family, and you're already in patrol."

"I'll be heading there immediately. You've done the right thing" Then Anya turned off the radio and started the car. 

_Now_

The door opened, and a tired-looking Lexa appeared in the door. She was wearing her pajamas, and her hair was very messy.

"Anya, what's going on?"

"We got a call from your house," Anya explained. "Just wanted to check if everything's alright."

"A call?" Lexa repeated.

"The call was from..."

"I called you!" a voice of a little girl suddenly reached both woman's ears, then a blonde girl appeared from behind her mother's leg, showing out just her head. "I called the police!"

"What? Rhea, why did you call the police?" Lexa asked her daughter, confusion displayed on her face.

"Because you were killing Mommy!" the little girl retorted tearfully, pointing an accusatory finger at her baffled mother. "I heard you!"

Anya looked down at the girl, then to her longtime friend.

Lexa was stared at her daughter for very long seconds until she turned into the house and said aloud, "Clarke, please, can you come down here for a minute?"

"Lexa?" Moments later, Clarke appeared on the top of the stairs. She comes down, and she yawned as she tied the knot of her night-robe.

"Lexa, what's going on?" Then she saw the other woman. "Anya?"

"Mommy!" Rhea cried, throwing herself at her mother's legs. "Mommy, you're not dead! Mama didn't kill you!" She clung to her mother's legs with all the desperation and strength a five-year-old girl could muster.

"Don't worry, Mommy. Aunt Anya is here, and I won't let Mama hurt you anymore!"

Now it was Clarke's to look lost.

"Killed me, Rhea?" She looked at her wife, and then to Anya asking with her eyes some sort of explanation, but she notices that they were as lost as she is.

Lexa took a deep breath and decided to take control of the situation. She bent down, put her hands on the knees, and looked in her daughter's eyes.

"Okay, Rhea explains." She said calmly. "Now, you said you called the police because you thought I was killing your mother?" the last part of the sentence was said with disbelief. As if there's a way that could ever happen.

Still hugging hardly at her mother's leg, the little girl just nodded.

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I heard it!" Tears, coming out of her little green eyes.

"What did you hear?"

The girl stayed silent for a few seconds, and with the back of her hand, she tried to dry her tears.

"I went to your bedroom. I was going to ask if I could sleep with you and Mommy because I was so scared... But your door was shut, and I heard Mommy making a lot of noise and breathing hard like when I run too much, and she kept saying 'Oh God' and then she screamed, and it becomes quiet."

Then she looked up at Clarke. "You were praying for help, right, Mommy?" She asked innocently.

The silence that filled the room lasted for a long moment.

Then something clicked, and everyone was suddenly wide awake as they understood.

Clarke instinctively closed more the V-shaped neckline of her robe. Her eyes were wide, her lips apart, and she tried to avoid the other's gazes. Embarrassment filled her whole body as her cheeks took a reddish color.

Lexa cleared her throat, unsure what to say next. She was shocked and gone pale when she understood her girl's words, then gone slightly embarrassed. She cleared her throat once again.

"I'm so sorry you come all the way here, Anya."

Anya blinked a couple of times. Then she nodded and said, "Sorry for the intrusion, may you all have a pleasant night."

She couldn't stop smiling and grinning as the faces of the couple flared with a deep shade of red. Then she turned on her back and headed back to her car.

Lexa and Clarke watched their friend get in her car, still blushing hardly.

"What?" Rhea asked her Mommy, innocently.

"Rhea," Clarke began "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Lexa nodded as they all headed upstairs.

None of them saw the rare sight of an Anya, usually cold and composed, laughing her head off in the police car.


End file.
